<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the music between us by indarias</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715282">the music between us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/indarias/pseuds/indarias'>indarias</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2yoo oneshot, F/F, Fluffy!!!, band au, guitarist!yubin, slightly inspired by given the anime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:40:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/indarias/pseuds/indarias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yubin loves skipping class and practising guitar at her usual spot in school. It's secluded and far off enough from the main campus that she's never gotten caught. So, it comes as an absolute surprise when she finds a girl sitting at the steps of that stairwell, hugging a guitar tightly to her chest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the music between us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>here's a short 2yoo oneshot! i'm in love with their dynamic so i hope i could write it well. this is inspired by given but you dont need to have watched it to understand this; do click on the links tho i think it makes the fic more immersive!!! also ik the text was from sua in the tweet but i'm p sure dami would react the same way. enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yubin’s favourite spot in school was the stairwell east of the science labs. She was pretty sure she’d never seen anyone use it; she didn’t even know it existed until she stumbled upon it by chance while trying to hide from her idiot friend Bora. It was secluded and far off enough from the school’s main campus that she’d never gotten caught when she went there to skip classes and practise guitar.</p><p>So it came as an absolute surprise to her when she found a girl sitting at the steps of that very stairwell, hugging a guitar tightly to her chest. Yubin frowned.</p><p>“Hello,” she hesitated before taking a seat next to her. The guitar she was holding was gorgeous; a red gibson with very rusted strings. </p><p>“You know how to play guitar?” the girl asked, glancing at the guitar bag slung over Yubin’s shoulder. Her eyes lit up with hope as she looked at Yubin expectantly. Yubin really, <em> really </em> didn’t want this girl to stay any longer than she had to but she couldn’t lie when her guitar was literally right there. </p><p>“Yeah.” Yubin prayed that the girl would leave it at that. She didn’t. </p><p>“Could you teach me?” she sounded excited now. Too eager, like a puppy. Yubin swore under her breath. </p><p>“Your guitar strings are rusted, one of them is even broken. Learn how to maintain your guitar before asking me to teach you how to play.” The girl frowned as she ran her finger along the rusted strings of her gibson, any previous trace of excitement wiped from her features. “Can it be fixed?”</p><p>How did this girl get her hands on a guitar like that and not know about changing strings? Yubin wanted to say no, just so that she’d finally leave her alone. But she looked so hopeful, and it wouldn’t hurt to help right? Hopefully, she won’t regret this later.</p><p>“They can be. Just bring an extra set of strings tomorrow and I’ll help change them for you,” she offered a small smile. This should be the end of their conversation. The girl will probably just come back tomorrow, and that’ll be the last time Yubin sees her. </p><p>“Alright!” She beamed at her as she spoke, “So where can I get extra strings?”</p><p>Yubin sighed.</p><p>-</p><p>And that was how Yubin found herself leading the girl, she later found out was called Yoohyeon, to her apartment. Yoohyeon asked questions incessantly, her excitement palpable. </p><p>(“How long have you played guitar?”</p><p>“Since I was 7.”</p><p>“Do you always practise at that stairwell?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“What’s your guitar’s name?”</p><p>“My guitar’s- It doesn’t have a name. We’re here.”)</p><p>Yoohyeon watched as Yubin gently untied and unwinded each string from their pegs, going off about how ridiculous it was for Yubin to not have named her guitars.</p><p>“Don’t you care about your guitar?” she accused and Yubin scoffed. </p><p>“I don’t have to name my guitars to show I care about them. You’re the one who doesn’t even know how to take care of yours,” she grabbed a pack of strings and started to restring Yoohyeon’s gibson, working slowly to make sure it was done properly. </p><p>“I think you should name yours Baron,” Yoohyeon was staring at her fender intently.</p><p>“I’m not naming it. Now keep it down,” Yubin hushed her. She needed her to stop talking if she wanted to tune the guitar. She plucked each string, humming their pitch as she turned the peg to tighten or loosen the string. When she was done, Yubin strummed the guitar once and gave a satisfied nod. Yoohyeon only looked at her in awe, grinning widely.</p><p>“Will you teach me now?” she was practically bouncing in place. Yubin passed her the guitar before reaching out to grab Baro- her own guitar. “Do you know any chords?”</p><p>She shook her head, waiting for her to continue. “We can start with an easy one. This is a C chord. Just mimic my fingers,” Instinctively, Yubin pressed down on the strings and gave it a strum. Yoohyeon fumbled as she tried to locate the right frets and when she strummed, the sound came out buzzy, making Yubin wince. This was going to be harder than she thought. </p><p>She set aside her guitar and got closer to Yoohyeon, trying to figure out what she’d done wrong. “You should press the string near the bottom of the fret like this,” she took her fingers and pushed them so that they were in the right position. “Try it now.”</p><p>The sound that rang from her guitar was soft and frankly unimpressive, but it was an improvement from the last attempt. Yoohyeon couldn’t keep the smile off her face, laughter bubbling in her chest. Yubin didn’t know what was so funny, but her laugh was so infectious that she laughed along with her. Their laughter sounded more lively than any chord Yubin could ever play. </p><p>-</p><p>She taught Yoohyeon a few more chords before the older girl went home, but not before making Yubin promise to bring her to a studio. </p><p>(“I thought it would sound louder than that,” Yoohyeon commented as she practised the chords.</p><p>“It’s an electric guitar. It can’t amplify the sound on it’s own. It’ll sound louder if it’s plugged into an amp,” Yubin didn’t think as she spoke.</p><p>“Do you have an amp?” Yoohyeon wanted to hear what it would sound like plugged in. </p><p>Yubin thought for a moment. She considered just letting her use her personal amp, but tomorrow was her band’s practice session and the studio had much better sound quality than anything she owned. She already promised she’d teach Yoohyeon how to play. What better place to do that than the studio?</p><p>But that would mean introducing Yoohyeon to her friends. She wasn’t gonna hear the end of this.)</p><p>Of course, Yoohyeon was waiting for her by the stairwell when school ended, her guitar slung across her shoulder. She smiled at her and Yubin only sighed. </p><p>When they got to the studio, Siyeon and Minji were already inside. They looked at Yubin questioningly. </p><p>“Who’s this?” Siyeon asked, curious. </p><p>“This is my… friend Yoohyeon. I promised that I’d teach her how to play guitar. Yoohyeon, these are my bandmates. That’s Siyeon and this is Minji,” they both waved at her.</p><p>“You’re in a band!” she exclaimed, glancing around the room in wonder. “You didn’t tell me that.”</p><p>“It’s not a big deal,” Yubin felt awkward as she rubbed the back of her neck. “We just play and post covers on Youtube sometimes.”</p><p>“Could you play me something?” Yoohyeon begged. Yubin looked at Siyeon and Minji, silently asking for their permission before agreeing. She quickly plugged in her guitar and <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rnNYMWC0iUc">started playing</a>, strumming a chord progression she constructed in her head. Siyeon improvised a bassline and Minji followed along on the drums.</p><p>Yubin was filled with this unexplainable urge to impress Yoohyeon, and to play as best she could. It wasn’t hard. Years of practice made it easy for her, her fingers working instinctively to play riffs and chords like it was nothing, and her body swayed along to the music. She let it transport her; it was second nature when she played to let the music consume her. When Yubin was done, she was huffing and her heart pounded hard. Siyeon and Minji let out a whoop and they were all laughing from the adrenaline. </p><p>Yoohyeon was speechless.</p><p>“Did you just make that up on the spot?” </p><p>Yubin nodded, too shy to look her in the eyes. </p><p>“Please teach me.”</p><p>She grinned at Yoohyeon. “Okay.’</p><p>-</p><p>It became routine after that. Yoohyeon would meet her at the stairwell and they’d sit there for hours practising together. On days Yubin had band practice, Yoohyeon would follow along. She didn’t play with them (she thought she wasn’t good enough) and instead sat at the side and watched as they played. </p><p>Yubin wasn’t a big fan of the change in routine, but something about the way Yoohyeon smiled everytime she played a chord right or the way she looked at Yubin after they finished a practice session made Yubin addicted. She had begun to find guitar boring after playing for so many years, but Yoohyeon made her play with renewed fervour. Yubin didn’t know what it was but who was she to complain. She hadn’t felt this much motivation to play since she was young. </p><p>It didn’t go unnoticed by her bandmates either.</p><p>(“Your playing has been refreshing lately,” Siyeon noted. Minji nodded in agreement. </p><p>“We were beginning to think you’d lost your spark. I’m glad we were wrong,” she ruffled Yubin’s hair affectionately. Yubin groaned and ducked away, but she couldn’t hide her smile. </p><p>“Yoohyeon I don’t know what you did to Yubin, but keep doing it,” Minji teased, running from a flustered Yubin. She was lucky Yoohyeon was as dense as a brick.)</p><p>Yubin also found that ever since she’d met Yoohyeon, her head was swimming with ideas of songs and lyrics. It was on a particular night that these ideas were keeping her up that she received a text from Yoohyeon. It was 3am and she was almost finished writing a song that had been stuck in her head the whole day. Her phone buzzed and she stared at it, confused. Who was awake at this time?</p><p><b>[03:29 | Puppyeon] </b>hi<br/><b>[03:29 | Puppyeon] </b>just wanted to say ily<br/><b>[03:29 | Puppyeon] </b>i know i’m not an easy person to teach so thank you for handling me and being my friend!!!!<br/><b>[03:29 | Puppyeon]</b> i love you yoobs!!</p><p>Yubin shook her head. This girl really texted her at 3am just to say that. </p><p><b>[03:30 | Dadadadami] </b>pfft<br/><b>[03:30 | <a href="https://twitter.com/2Moori/status/1271809185592696834?s=08">Dadadadami</a>] </b>thank you<br/><b>[03:31 | Dadadadami] </b>go to sleep!!<br/><b>[03:32 | Puppyeon] </b>say it back :(<br/><b>[03:32 | Dadadadami] </b>gnight yooh &lt;3</p><p>-</p><p>Yubin was late. Well, they didn’t really have a designated time, but she was pretty sure she was later than she’d ever been to meet Yoohyeon. It was her PE teacher’s fault for making them run extra laps. She dashed over to the stairwell, hoping that Yoohyeon hadn’t thought that she had ditched her. </p><p>She was about to open the door when she heard a faint sound coming from the other side. Yubin carefully pressed her ear against the door and gasped as she heard a sweet tune being sung. It was muffled but Yubin could tell that it was Yoohyeon’s voice. She stood there for an embarrassing amount of time just listening from the other side until Yoohyeon stopped singing. </p><p>Only then did Yubin open the door. “You can sing?’</p><p>Yoohyeon flushed instantly, shaking her head. “How much did you hear?” </p><p>“Everything. Your voice is gorgeous! Why didn’t you tell me you could sing?” Yubin complimented, the song still ringing in her head. “What’s the name of the song?”</p><p>Yoohyeon passed her the phone, and on the screen read: Anne-marie 2002. Yubin only nodded, trying to get Yoohyeon’s voice out of her head as she unslung her guitar bag and told her to start practising. </p><p>Yubin spent the rest of the day with Yoohyeon’s voice replayed over and over in her head. When she got home, she searched up the song and patiently took it in. It was nothing compared to the way Yoohyeon sang it; not even close. An idea formed in Yubin’s head as she grabbed Atom, her acoustic guitar endearingly named by Yoohyeon. </p><p>She slowly worked her way through the song, humming along as she plucked the strings in an attempt to get the right notes. Yubin imagined Yoohyeon singing it as she played, the tune sinking into her skin. It wasn’t long until she had figured out the entire song. </p><p>The next day, she brought a confused Yoohyeon to the studio (“You don’t have band practice today though?” “Trust me”). </p><p>“I want to record you singing 2002,” Yubin announced when they settled into the studio. Yoohyeon quickly shook her head, embarrassed.</p><p>“I can’t sing,” she claimed. She was about to go on but was interrupted by Yubin’s guitar playing along to the song. Yoohyeon sighed. She knew that what Yubin wanted, she would get. It would only take longer if she resisted. Yoohyeon reluctantly made her way to the microphone and sang. Her melodious voice filled the empty studio accompanied by Yubin’s guitar. The music was smooth and soft and Yubin’s heart ached. How had she gone so long without listening to Yoohyeon’s voice?</p><p>The flow of the song was interrupted when Yoohyeon stumbled over her words. </p><p>“Sorry,” she muttered sheepishly, her cheeks tinted pink. “I couldn’t remember the lyrics.”</p><p>“It’s alright, take your time. You’re doing amazing so far,” Yubin praised, and she meant it. She was so stunned at how good Yoohyeon sounded. </p><p>Attempt #2 goes about as smoothly as their first (with Yubin messing up the notes) and attempt #14 was the one Yubin found the funniest (Yoohyeon tripped over <em> air </em>and had fallen straight into the microphone, leaving a noticeable dent on her forehead). Siyeon and Minji laughed the hardest when Yubin told them about attempt #38 (they were almost finished with the song and Yubin was so excited that she strummed too hard and the string snapped in her face). </p><p>It didn’t matter how many tries it took. They recorded late into the night, the music wrapping around them, filling the gaps and drawing them closer together until there wasn’t really any space between them. Yubin knew that she wouldn’t be able to think about 2002 without feeling warm. It was worth it in the end, and the recording turned out amazing even if they stayed up till <a href="https://twitter.com/leeyubout/status/1164935426425016320">3am</a> to get it. </p><p>Yoohyeon had an idea of how she wanted the video to be and told Yubin to meet her at her apartment the next day. She felt curious, but didn’t ask. She was just glad that Yoohyeon had warmed up to the idea of the cover. She actually looked proud when she listened to the final recording. Yubin wouldn’t have posted it if Yoohyeon hadn’t consented, and she was really happy that the older girl decided to go for it. </p><p>Yubin felt her heart thump against her chest when she saw Yoohyeon dressed in a white shirt, her normally unruly hair tied neatly in two braids. The girl smiled at her warmly. “Let’s go.”</p><p>They ended up at an empty field in the park. Yubin whistled in approval as she filmed some trees as the <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XBUTnaTD--U">opening shot</a>, as per Yoohyeon’s instructions. She played the recording and started filming Yoohyeon. It was surprising how good Yoohyeon was at this. She was a natural, smiling and flirting with the camera as she mouthed along to the words. She looked breathtaking through the lens of the camera and Yubin couldn’t stop blushing. How was this the same girl that was so embarrassed when Yubin found out that she could sing?</p><p>“You’re smiling,” Yoohyeon remarked when they wrapped up.</p><p>“You’re blind,” Yubin just shook her head, still smiling like an idiot as she looked through the videos. “I can get this edited by today. I’ll send it to you before I upload it?”</p><p>“Anything is fine Yoobs,” Yoohyeon gently took the camera away and gripped her hands. She pressed a quick kiss onto her cheek and grinned as she watched Yubin turn red. “I’ll treat you to a meal okay? Thank you for this.”</p><p>Yubin nodded slowly, her mind wiped clean of any thoughts. Yoohyeon just laughed and dragged Yubin back to the car, yelling the lyrics to 2002 at the top of her lungs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yell to me about dc (or given) on my <a href="https://twitter.com/yoohcolours">twitter!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>